6 Years Later: Reunion
by Hunter10600
Summary: 6 Years after her graduation at Degrassi, Fiona Coyne is at the best place in her life. Living Italy with her family, and working her best dream job is perfect for her. When she accepts a project she can't pass up, it may bring things back from the past.
1. Chapter 1: Promotion?

Chapter1: Promotion?

_Graduation Ceremony_

* * *

_"…also I think we should break up," Imogen said. Hearing her words, Fiona's heart shattered to pieces. _

_Fiona took a shaky breath before speaking," Is this because of Italy?" She was close to crying, Imogen was one of the most important people in her life. She didn't want to let her go._

_"You want to travel the world …and I just want to read about it in my comfy chair," Imogen continued. _

_"I like that we're different," Fiona quickly burst out, trying desperately to keep Imogen from dumping her. _

_"So do I," Imogen started, "…but I don't wanna hold you back. I know it's scary-"_

_"It's terrifying." Fiona cut her off._

_"-but it's the right thing to do." Imogen finished. Fiona's blue eyes met Imogen's brown eyes, both of the girls immediately tearing up._

_ That was Fiona's last memory of Imogen. Sure, she saw at the reunion but they didn't talk at all. She saw her at Drew Torres and Bianca DeSousa's wedding, but even though they were both bridesmaids they didn't interact at all. The same thing happened with _

_6 Years Later_

"Ms. Coyne, you're needed in Mr. Federico Cavalieri's office pronto!" Lisa's voice over the intercom.

"Tell him I'll be right there." Fiona quickly responded. She set her papers down on her office desk and rushed off to Federico's office. She knocked lightly on his office door before turning the knob.

"You needed me, sir." His face broke into a smile.

"Yes, actually. I have an offer for you." He gestured for me to sit and Fiona quickly pulled out the chair in front of him.

"What would you say if I…gave you a…promotion?" He said slowly letting his words sink in. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Are you…serious?!" She practically screamed. She covered her mouth to muffle an excited squeal and almost had a little happy dance in his office, but restrained herself.

"Yes, I am quite serious. But to prove you are ready to become vice president for this company-" He started but she cut him off.

"Wait, vice president?"

"Yes, Ms. Coyne. But you must prove to me you are ready by organizing our new fashion project with Architectural Designs. Are you up for it?" He asked.

After a few moments of silence, Fiona answered, "When do I start?"

* * *

**Author's Note: I DO NOT OWN Degrassi!**

**Hope you like this,**

**Hunter10600**


	2. Chapter 2: Paris

Chapter2: Paris

* * *

Imogen sat at her desk typing furiously on her laptop.

"Ms. Moreno, Federico Cavalieri has accepted your offer and would like you to schedule a meeting." Austin asked as he walked in. He set the stack portfolio down on Imogen's desk before continuing.

"These are a preview of designs. He will not be present himself, but his new vice president will be there in his place. Where would you like the meeting held at?"

"Hmmm….I 'm going with Paris, France. Set the meeting up: Paris, France 7:00 pm at the Eifel Tower one day from now." Imogen replied as she quickly scanned the portfolio.

She stopped and filed away the portfolio in her bag. She closed her laptop down and began gathering her things.

"I'm going home to start packing. I'll be off for the next few days in preparation for the trip. Tell Adrianna she's in charge 'til I get back." She informed him, before walking out of the office with him trailing behind. She locked both glass doors and gave him a separate folder.

"Give these to Adrianna," She said before walking out the building and into the parking lot.

As she drove to Drew's loft (it was Fiona's old place, and when she left for Italy Drew took over. Imogen and Bianca had roomed with him to keep him from getting lonely) in silence, thinking of the theme for the joint project with Cavalieri.

* * *

Imogen was surprised when she opened the door to the loft and found her friends there with several party streamers, balloons, and confetti scattered everywhere. Eli, Clare, Jake and Katie stood in front of her with Bianca and Drew wearing party hats and huge grins.

"What's going on?" Imogen arched her eyebrow at all of them. They never came over unannounced unless something bad happened.

"We are celebrating, that's what now come on!" Drew said, as he ushered Imogen in.

"Why?!" She asked warily. Eli gave her a look that said 'Are you serious?'

"Seriously why?!" Imogen exclaimed and they all laughed.

"Because Federico Cavalieri accepted your offer!" Bianca explained.

"How do-?" Imogen started.

"It was leaked on the news." Eli cut her off and looked to the ground sheepishly. How? Cavalieri must have told some reporters about the agreement. That's great!

"Then let's party!" Imogen exclaimed and threw her hands up in the air. They agreed with an enthusiastic 'Yeah!' and partied the rest of the night.

* * *

Imogen wrung her wrists as she waited at the International Airport of France. She was nervous as she waited for Federico's limo to bring her to her hotel. She wanted to meet up as fast as possible to be able to work on the fashion and architecture quickly.

As the limo pulled up she got in and gave the chauffeur the address to the hotel. She quickly thanked him as they arrived and went to check-in.  
"Bonjour! How may I help you?" The receptionist asked politely.

"Imogen Moreno, I booked a suite here." Imogen said impatiently.

"Yes, one moment please." She waited as the lady typed away on the computer.

"Yes, Imogen Moreno. Here is your key card, room 106 on the third floor." The lady handed Imogen the key card along with some paper work.

"These were said to be given to you once you arrive."

"Thank you!" Imogen said and began walking to the elevator. She wasn't looking where she was going and found herself on the ground.

"I am so so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going and I was rushing because I have to be somewhere in like-" An all too familiar voice rambled. Imogen looked at the woman who had bumped into her and found to be…

"Fiona?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late update! School just started and I've had writer's block for a really long time. Here you go, Chapter 2. Review and tell me if you like it. **

**Hunter10600**


End file.
